fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Theater
SPOILER WARNING!: THIS PAGE MAY INCLUDE SPOILERS ON A WORK YOU HAVE NOT SEEN/READ/PLAYED YET. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Battle Theater is a 2014 Umbrella game developed by Wario Inc., that is a 2D fighting game. However, instead of the traditional recipe, the game has an audience, and the goal is to please them and get higher ratings, because if not, you'll pay. It is the first of the series. The game is inspired by Tatakai! and Fighters of Lapis and the audience element was partially inspired by Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. Gameplay Battle Theater is not your regular fighting game, instead, it focuses on ratings and style. The main mode, Brawl, features a 2D SSB esque-fighter with an audience. Each characters can punch, run, and jump, but also have special moves and three Super moves. The unique mechanic of Brawl, is that characters have a Ratings meter in their hud, rather then an HP bar. Characters must do combos and specials on foes and fight well to keep the bar up. However, the bar must be kept up constantly, because if it is depleted, the character will lose a life. Character have an energy meter, that must be filled by having foes drop it or getting it through items. Fill one bar to pull of a 'Level 1 '''super, and so on, for up to three bars. Variables are up to the players, and lives can be altered from 1 life to up to 5, items can be turned on or off(off if you're a sissy), and more. Besides basic audience members, rare ''Guest Stars will show up depending on what stage and characters you choose, as well as randomly. These stars enjoy specific moves and will award more ratings if their objective's are complete. Stylish moves can also be performed to earn more ratings, these are done by doing the move and shaking the Gamepad/Wiimote immediately after. Coins earned for spending in Shop mode are called Box Office, and are determined by your ratings and whether you won or not. The game also features an extensive menu where snapshots can be taken. The player also has a Superstar bar, which when filled, the player can choose to go into replay mode or Slow-Mo, in which it will double the damage of the next attack or slow down the foe. Rare moves or items used will cause the game to zoom in towards the player. That Umbrella's Show ''is the story mode of the game. It features various missions the player must complete in stages and the hub, the Colliseum. Bosses are fought in this mode and supers are only available in fights. Crowd Favorite is the third mode. Rather then having you die when you have a depleted ratings bar, whoever reaches max ratings first wins. In Arcade, you have to fight up the ladder in different matches. The final foe is Master Hand. In the Deadly Dungeon, the player must fight through 100 floors of enemies or characters. Every ten floors, you get a prize. The final floor pits you against Crazy Hand. In the Shop, items, equipment, characters, stages, music, and stickers can be bought with coins from the other modes. Cheat codes can be used in this game in the Code section of the shop. In the Blacksmith's Office, you can create items, characters, trophies, stages, and music with different equipment found or bought. Stickers can be dropped in fights or in various modes. These are collectable items that tell you about them or that series. They can be viewed in Sticker mode. Stages can be created in the Stage Builder mode, using tools from other stages. These can be exported and imported fairly easily. Script mode has the player fighting against every playable character one at a time(with healing available), but following the special conditions given at the beginning of the match. The final fight has the player fight against Giga Stick, Mini Galleom, and Electrified JOS in a no-rules match. Scripts Match 1: Stick Conditions: Use only punches and kicks. Match 2: Rawk Hawk Conditions: Use only special moves. Match 3: Lakitu Conditions: Only use aerial attacks. Match 4: Watt Conditions: No extras. Match 5: Tingle Conditions: No aerial attacks. Match 6: Samus Conditions: Only attack Samus in her armor. Match 7: Galleom Conditions: Only get hit 10 times. Match 8: Duon Conditions: Beat the match in under 1 minute. Match 9: Ulala Conditions: No super moves. Match 10: Sly Conditions: Do not let any props or ratings be stolen from you. Match 11: Sora Conditions: Use at least one extra. Match 12: Lara Croft Conditions: Do not get hit by her bow. Match 13: Black Mage Conditions: Get hit at least 20 times and still win. Match 14: Neku Conditions: Use your Level 1 super at least once. Match 15: Bub and Bob Conditions: No superstar moves. Match 16: Iron Man Conditions: Do not get hit with aerial. Match 17: Wolverine Conditions: Do not let Wolverine heal. Match 18: Batman Conditions: No blocking. Match 19: Joker Conditions: Finish Joker with a Super. Match 20: Mulder and Scully Conditions: Only attack Mulder. Match 21: Emma Swan Conditions: Beat her with a combo. Match 22: Zuko Conditions: Don't attack him as the Blue Spirit. Match 23: Luke Skywalker Conditions: No summons. Match 24: Indiana Jones Conditions: Block every hit. Match 25: Jesus of Suburbia Conditions: Never let him get more ratings then you. TBA Guest Stars TBA Story TBA Roster Default There are 25 default characters. Unlockable There are 25 unlockable characters. 15/25 Venues Default There are 10 default venues. 7/10 Bosses/Enemies TBA Props TBA Extras TBA Lapis Edition An exclusive cut made for the Lapis Wiki was created and released one year after Battle Theater. This edition features 5 additional characters, 5 new stages, three new modes, and much more. Trivia *Continuing the theme of a show, the character-select screen is a curtain, which opens when the battle begins. Winners are also shown down on by a spotlight. *Mewtwo's unlockable capabilites is a refrence to SSB Melee. *The plot was partially inspired by ''Dreammix TV World Fighters ''and ''Rayman Raving Rabbids. Pre-Reviews Pre-review here.